This invention relates to a pillow, and more particularly to a pillow having a manipulative action on the head and neck region of the human body.
The various concepts used in the construction of other pillows currently available provide only passive support to the neck region or the head and neck region of the human body. Prior art pillows have various shapes and constructions and may support the neck region and/or the head region, but none provides a manipulative action on the head and neck region.
An object of this invention is to provide both a support action and a manipulative action for the head and neck region of the human Body.